


Крещендо

by Einery



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einery/pseuds/Einery
Summary: перевод, автор - ikinari





	Крещендо

1\. «Отрицание» - это такой фильм  
  
Понятие «близость» ставит Коичи в тупик. Видя на улицах парочки, которые держатся за руки, он порой отворачивается. Или мысленно кривится, случайно разглядев неприкрытые участки тела – бледные изгибы нежно сплетающихся рук. И всё же, непонятно почему, эти невинные выражения привязанности и поддержки снова и снова притягивают его взгляд.   
  
Он видит удовольствие горячей белой вспышкой, взрывом сверхновой, простой и призрачной по сути вещью. Это передышка, которая, как все хорошее в жизни, достигает пика, рассеивается и постепенно исчезает.   
  
Понимающие взгляды до него не доходят. Посланные в его направлении, они пролетают над его головой и никогда не возвращаются. Когда такой взгляд на него бросает Цуёши, то видит в ответ только улыбку (иногда затаённую). Коичи не отвечает глазами, но словно тянет ко взгляду руки, аккуратно обнимает ладонями, забирает и хранит. Как ребёнок, который набивает карманы интересными вещами: они заурядны только для взрослых.  
  
 _\- Коичи-сан, халат – не одежда.  
Фраза – как осенний лист: хрупкая и деликатная красота, прячущаяся под ослепительно-красным.  
\- Он не «гуляет по магазинам», просто ходит по пятам за тобой, пока присматриваешь себе что-нибудь тут и там.  
Галька, выглаженная и обкатанная самой природой, но с трещиной и с серо-голубой полосой, которые искажают её поверхность.   
И так далее._  
  
Домото Коичи не ходит на свидания. Иногда, очень редко, его на них вытаскивают те коллеги женского пола, что бесстрашны и полны надежд. И только позже, гораздо позже он осознаёт, что это было свидание.   
Не понимает, что надо говорить женщинам. Никогда не понимал. Даже появись та «идеальная» девушка, что станет слушать о машинах, научных документальных фильмах и всём прочем, подходяще оно для беседы или нет, он не сообразит, наиграно ли её притворное равнодушие - или, наоборот, напряжённое внимание. Любимая женская игра, ужимки и притворство. Он не поймёт, как - да и нужно ли вообще - дотянуться, установить контакт. Стоит ли начинать копить то доверие, которое может стать основой стабильных отношений.  
  
Слова, которыми его мимоходом (и только на людях) дразнит Цуёши; которые озабоченно, тихо шепчут друг другу за его спиной МА:   
  
«В общении с людьми Коичи слегка неполноценен».  
  
  
Репетиции.   
\- Кажется, я что-то упускаю, - бормочет он, ни к кому не обращаясь; дыхание от этих слов оставляет туманную полоску на блестящей лакированной деке гитары для упражнений. В обсуждении «идеального мужчины» для гостьи он опять словно исключён из какого-то списка, хотя это, как обычно, всех развлекает – и его в том числе. Цуёши, настраивавший гитару, поднимает взгляд, в воздухе виснет последний в череде монотонного звона аккорд D.  
\- Что ты упускаешь? – уже затихшие звуки гитары кажутся вдруг прелюдией к вопросу.  
\- Хн? – Коичи почти комично поднимает брови, выпрямляя спину. Косится в сторону партнёра и не отвечает. Ему хватает того, что есть, он был неправ. И ничего не упускает.   
Цуёши только улыбается.  
  
Коичи снова думает об этом, стоя на балконе с сигаретой после тёплой ванны, в том же халате, что носит в гримёрной «Шока». Собственная кожа кажется ему мягче и какой-то новой, и, может быть - возможно, ему нравится это ощущение чувствительности, открытости миру, как открыты ему лепестки цветка, омытые дождём. Первые лучи восхода скользят по крышам, когда он забирается в постель и позволяет каплям воды с не высохших ещё волос скользить по слипшимся крашеным прядям, падать на белый хлопок подушки с тихим  _кап, кап, кап._  
  
У него есть всё, что нужно. (То самое что бы это ни было, с Цуёши). Кроме того, что лучше: чужое тёплое тело, прижатое к твоему - или прохладная, незамысловатая ласка свежих простыней? И нечего бояться «пустой постели»: в ней есть ты сам. Ему просто никогда не приходило в голову, что может настать день, когда он откажется от любимого места прямо посередине гигантских размеров кровати и позволит кому-то разделить с ним такое личное занятие, как сон.  
  
Сон – одна из функций в уравнении. То, что требуется, чтобы восстановить потраченную каким-либо способом энергию. С ним делились местом для сна, сами предлагали. Но даже тогда, когда, проснувшись, он чувствовал, как спину прикрывает чужое тепло, и чужая рука обхватывает его за талию, его понимание этого неизбежного аспекта человеческой природы не менялось.  _Ты засыпаешь и просыпаешься один._  
  
Делить с кем-то дыхание, тепло, жизнь – всё это для него какая-то тайна. Их отношения с Цуёши похожи на что-то такое, но не совсем: они неопределённы, не имеют чёткой формы. Иногда они сами называют это «любовь». Иногда – «связь, которую никто, кроме нас, не в силах понять». _И это не может быть близостью, потому что не беспокоит меня._ От этого он не станет уклоняться. Это больше, чем доверие: то неявное знание, что подразумевается, что давно пустило глубокие корни в груди.  
  
Солнечный свет уже часа три проникает сквозь шторы, когда он, наконец, окончательно устаёт от карусели мыслей, в которой отметал одно предположение за другим.   
  
\- С ним – это не близость, - шепчет он, перекатываясь на бок, – не считается… - а потом – на живот, и так и отключается: ноги и руки раскинуты во все стороны, словно бронируют в кровати место для двоих.  
  
2\. Как сотворить грозу  
  
Если медлить слишком долго, шанс может ускользнуть. Встреча перед началом мероприятия: «публика не хочет слушать про электричество». Незлой смех вокруг и мягкое замечание напоминают Коичи о том, что врать – не лучшая идея, когда большая часть твоей жизни подчинена контракту и распланирована за тебя, день за днём. Это, в свою очередь, напоминает, что можно чуть повернуться - чтобы в поле зрения попал человек, на которого он и так смотрит чаще всего.  
  
 _Давным-давно.  
\- Электричество.   
Цуёши устроил подбородок на узкой столешнице, протянул руки вперёд, в никуда. Коичи сидит напротив, чуть в стороне от обнимающих пустоту рук. В юности вопросы возникают так легко. Подростковый возраст – подходящее оправдание для неловкости, так что некоторые активно, пусть и не очень мудро используют свои шансы.   
\- Слушай, Коичи…  
Цуёши было интересно: вдруг Коичи тоже слегка трясёт от их прикосновений. Он повторял вопрос при случае, но ответ оставался неизменным.  
\- Статика, - бормотнул Коичи в своё оправдание. Партнёр соскользнул чуть ниже и потянулся через стол, дотронулся до чувствительного места на предплечье чуть пониже локтя, погладил его ещё и ещё раз. Совсем не то касание, из-за которого они начали этот разговор, и уж точно не случайное.  
\- Просто статика. В атмосфере везде статические заряды.  
Ничего особенного._  
  
Но было и что-то ещё: ощущение, засевшее глубже, чем те искусственные, которые вызывает шутливый тычок или хлопок по спине – кроме того, от таких не трясло бы статикой. Это другое: словно потрескивающий шар, покалывания, острые, электрические – искры – которые собирались вместе внизу позвоночника и лениво торопились вверх, порой заставляя Коичи давиться словами, которых он не собирался говорить. Даже минимальный заряд вносит свою лепту в общий – и заряды копились, с каждым тычком, с каждым касанием.   
  
Со временем он хорошо научился не заострять на этом внимание. Но внутри него бушует настоящий шторм, желание и страсть, и теперь он жалеет, что в самом начале солгал .   
  
  
3\. (Разговоры) Ни о чём  
  
Один из тех дней, когда при взгляде на партнёра Цуёши думает, что тот, должно быть, не спал последние двое суток. Коичи и так живёт на грани бессонницы, но он дисциплинирован, и круги под глазами почти всегда можно скрыть минимальными усилиями гримёра.   
  
Только тренированному взгляду, каким наделён Цуёши, каждая мелочь выдаёт правду. Он знает: не цепляйся Коичи за каждый клочок самоконтроля, все менеджеры и стафф на собрании разглядели бы рассеянность под внешним фасадом.   
  
Сейчас они вдвоём в пустой комнате. Слегка непривычно: обычно оба уходят среди первых. Коичи возится с бумагами, пытается привести их в подобие порядка. Цуёши, в свою очередь, бесцеремонно отпихивает кресло и устраивается на длинном столе, свесив ноги.   
  
\- Я видел, как ты задремал, - он дополняет слова лёгким толчком в плечо, и Коичи поворачивается взглянуть на партнёра, улыбается удивлённо. От Цуёши ничего не скроешь, он способен одним взглядом сделать неудобной твою собственную кожу, заставить слова осыпаться на языке пылью – или чем-то ещё, равно бессмысленным.  
\- А… - он с виноватым видом поднимает руку к волосам, пропуская их между пальцами, ярко ощущая, что эти движения выглядят тем неестественнее, чем более он усердствует. – Мало спал.   
\- Это я понял, - коротко отвечает Цуёши. Коичи тут же обиженно отзывается:  
\- Ты сам не слишком выспался, похоже.  
  
Женщина из стаффа показывается в открытой двери, с сожалением в голосе говорит, что им придётся выйти, чтобы она могла закрыть комнату и сдать ключи.   
  
\- Может, поэтому КинКи Кидс мало говорят наедине: нас всё время прерывают. – Цуёши говорит не громче, чем нужно, чтобы Коичи его услышал, но фраза звучит слишком резко благодаря значению, которое он в неё вложил.   
Коичи фыркает от смеха, потом берёт со стола несколько листов, отодвигает кресло и поднимается на ноги:  
\- Идём.  
\- Куда? – спрашивает Цуёши, соскальзывая со стола. Утвердившись на полу, потягивается и вращает бёдрами, как делают пожилые. Ответа от Коичи он не слышит, только короткий кашель, в котором можно расслышать «Старик!».  
  
«Куда», как выясняется, это столовая в том же здании. Коичи заказывает два кацудона на вынос и, говорит, словно извиняясь:  
\- Я обычно не обедаю, - но Цуёши это и так знает. Коичи почти что кожей чувствует взгляды, которые на них бросают исподтишка, но списывает это на собственную застенчивость и утыкается в телефон, посылает менеджеру короткое сообщение.   
  
В итоге контейнеры с едой отправляются с ними на тот же этаж, где они были раньше: бесконечные коридоры и бесконечные тяжёлые деревянные двери. Один из коридоров кончается стеклянной панелью от пола до потолка; перед ней стоит простая металлическая скамья без спинки. Пока они шагают к этому одинокому сиденью, взгляд Цуёши притягивает открытое небо, его свободный танец над крышами бесчисленных зданий делового района.   
  
\- Не думаю, что этой скамейкой много кто пользуется, - слова звучат в тишине так же мягко, как мягко движет ветер облака через эту синь, медленно и лениво. – Какое заботливое дополнение к дизайну. Интересно, кто попросил поставить скамью так, чтобы видеть небо? Вдруг кто-то из служащих?  
  
Вместо ответа Коичи негромко выдыхает, обозначая, что слышал, и что это его забавляет. Когда они, наконец, добираются до конца коридора, он кладёт ладонь на холодный металл – яркий контраст с теплом его руки.   
\- Вид слегка знакомый, - он говорит как-то опасливо. – Высокие здания. Из моего окна их тоже видно – другие, конечно.  
На губах Цуёши появляется короткая тёплая улыбка.   
\- Да? Так ты всё-таки переехал. Раньше была какая-то нора всего в пять или шесть этажей. Я вроде видел в каких-то формах, что твой адрес поменялся. Не обратил много внимания, наверное, - он забирает у Коичи пластиковую коробку и кладёт её на скамью, усаживаясь рядом так, чтобы Коичи пришлось сесть на другом конце, сохранить между ними дистанцию.  
  
Коичи пожимает плечами, трогает коробку пальцем, потом ставит её себе на колени, вынимает палочки и отдаёт одну пару Цуёши.   
\- Я теперь редко вожу, - перед ответом - пара секунд тишины, но непохоже, чтобы он долго над ним думал. – Всегда с менеджером или на такси. Подумал, почему бы не переехать куда-то потише, пусть даже дорога длиннее.  
\- Хм. Неплохое место? – спрашивает Цуёши, со щелчком разъединяя палочки. Коичи открывает свой контейнер и начинает копаться в содержимом.   
\- Ну и вопрос, - ответ почти весёлым тоном. – Просто место, где можно побыть, когда не на работе, понимаешь? Там удобно, и я держу его в чистоте, хотя, если днём открыть окна, влетает много пыли. Неизбежно, когда живёшь в большом городе. Откроешь окно – получишь кучу пыли. Это тоже понятно, да?  
\- Звучит так, будто журналисту отвечаешь.   
\- Может быть.  
Пауза. Коичи поднимает глаза, словно пытаясь отыскать ими потолок, но только упирается взглядом в крышу мира.  
\- Не знаю, зачем им знать про наши дома. Я спокойно могу описать свою квартиру, у них всё равно не будет шанса увидеть её самим.  
  
Цуёши кивает, занимаясь своей едой. Его взгляд тоже прикован к чему-то далёкому – может быть, там, за облаками.  
\- У фанатов, должно быть, самые дикие идеи о том, как ты живёшь, - с полным ртом риса; Цуёши торопливо глотает, чтобы продолжить: - В прошлой квартире всё было белое, да? Говоришь «белое», и они представляют, наверное, просторные комнаты, в которых от посуды до нижнего белья – всё белое.  
\- Упоминать моё нижнее бельё, как грубо, - Коичи выдаёт смешок, инстинктивно поворачивается к партнёру, но тот смотрит всё так же, только появилась пара морщинок в уголках глаз. – Оно не всё белое. Ты же знаешь.  
  
Цуёши невольно улыбается, почти незаметно.   
\- Знаю. Это мы переживали вместе, как забыть. Белые, облегающие - для детей, взрослые и крутые носят чёрное. Хотя… боксеры всё равно лучше всего, - последняя фраза звучит так, будто он подумал об этом позднее, просто пришло на ум, можно и озвучить, и нет.   
\- Будто журналисту отвечаешь, - Коичи передразнивает Цуёши, и тот застывает с палочками над контейнером с едой, словно размышляет над словами партнёра.  
\- Я вполне мог бы такое сказать, - наконец говорит он, словно признавая поражение. Любопытно.  
\- Определённо мог… - начинает Коичи, но партнёр бросает на него суровый взгляд:  
\- Ешь.   
  
В одном этом слове вся настойчивость заботливой матери. Коичи раз или два наклоняет голову, извиняясь, и пытается сдержать неожиданный смех, словно тот хранился где-то на складе глубоко внутри него.   
  
  
Позже, примерно через полчаса, они стоят у кабины лифта. Ждут, пока откроются двери, и они вернутся в свои раздельные жизни, где царит расписание репетиций. Коичи держит в руках пластиковую коробку, от обеда в ней осталась ещё половина. Цуёши уже напомнил ему, что остатки можно и разогреть, если не съел за один раз.   
  
Первым тишину нарушает Коичи:  
\- Давно столько не говорили. Наедине, я имею в виду.   
  
Неопределённое хмыканье в ответ. Блестящие двери лифта – почти как зеркало. Отражение нечёткое, но всё равно рождает в Цуёши желание заняться волосами. Партнёр разглядывает его, наблюдает за знакомыми движениями пальцев – закрутить, поднять и распределить, пока не получится совершенство (по мнению Цуёши).   
\- Неплохо смотрится, - вполголоса замечает Коичи. Хотя обычно он никак такое не комментирует, привык к этой забавной манере.   
\- Прилизаны, - возражает Цуёши. Неагрессивно, впрочем. Судя по выражению лица, он сам удивлён, что вообще ответил.   
  
Двери лифта со звоном открываются, и он шагает внутрь. Коичи, стоя рядом, терпеливо ждёт своей очереди войти следом за ним.   
\- С чего вдруг тебя волнуют такие вещи, - бормочет Цуёши себе под нос. – У тебя вообще волос меньше.  
Взгляд Коичи снова застаёт его уставившимся на своё отражение, которое стоит в такой же отражённой кабине лифта.  
  
  
Подземная парковка.   
\- О чём мы вообще разговаривали? Я имею в виду, раньше, – спрашивает Цуёши, доставая ключи из кармана. На его губах играет улыбка: воспоминания приятны, и они настолько давние, что почувствовать всё это ещё раз можно, только увидев или услышав от другого то, что напомнит. В каком-то смысле, именно этим он сейчас и занимается: размышляет о воспоминаниях, или, точнее, о конкретном наборе воспоминаний.  
  
Двое идут по серому бетонному полу, и эхо от их шагов одно на двоих. Вдруг Коичи останавливается, резко, так что Цуёши врезается в него и недоумевает, о чём тот задумался.  
  
Коичи оборачивается к нему и запоздало, неуверенно, совсем не в ритме «нормальной беседы» отзывается, наконец:  
\- Ни о чём… Особенно… Кажется?  
  
Цуёши длинно, раздражённо вздыхает, но этот звук в конце переходит в тихий смешок:  
\- Совсем память отказывает?  
  
Знакомое ощущение: Коичи встряхивает от того, как сталкиваются костяшки их пальцев. В касании Цуёши то же раздражение, что и в голосе:  
\- Подумай об этом, как доберёшься до дома. Упражнение на крепкую память, - произносит его партнёр, и снова направляется к своей машине.  
  
Коичи молча кивает, а потом торопливо дублирует своё согласие невнятным звуком, когда соображает, что Цуёши не увидит кивка.   
\- Ну… увидимся завтра.  
  
Собственный голос звучит болезненно громко, словно звук рикошетит в него от каждой стены. Цуёши поворачивается к нему с удивлённым лицом: Коичи кажется, что под этим взглядом испаряется часть его самого, а пустоту заполняет концентрированная неловкость.  
\- Я думал, тебя подкинуть домой, раз ты со мной на парковку спустился.  
  
Это не обвинение, но Коичи всё равно сжимается. Мысленно.  
\- Просто проводил, - он врёт сквозь зубы, пытаясь вытянуть телефон из кармана джинсов. – Мой менеджер ещё где-то в здании, он должен был меня дождаться, подвезёт. – Если честно, он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что забыл, на каком этаже ему выходить.  
\- А. Тогда до завтра.  
  
Усталая улыбка Цуёши или безразличие, с которым он отворачивается, чтобы забраться в машину: Коичи не знает, от чего из двух вещей больнее.  
  
  
4\. Колебания  
  
Июль в Японии - начало самого жаркого и влажного сезона. Кондиционер, похоже, не работает вообще: Цуёши не сделал ещё и шага на сцену, а по щеке из-под волос уже ползут капли пота. Незаметно вытирает их; глаза и половина запаса внимания уже направлены на Коичи, который взял на себя речь перед началом концерта.  
  
Строго говоря, это не концерт, они вполне чётко это объяснили, особенно фанатам. Одиночное событие. Остатки его внимания сосредоточены на тёмном занавесе, который отделяет сцену от пространства, где они стоят сейчас. В принципе, Цуёши не нервничает, но чувство какой-то незавершённости тревожит его: словно зудит там, где не почесать. Отбрасывая эти мысли, он тянется к руке стоящего рядом перкуссиониста, и они все становятся в круг - часть обычного ритуала.  
  
  
Смотреть на видео, где запечатлен твой прогресс, как исполнителя, немного смущает, да, думает Цуёши. Но всё же как волнительно, даже лестно: знать, что те люди, которые вкладываются в твоё развитие сейчас, присутствуют и в твоей истории. Тысячи голосов взмывают и затихают, как один, и Цуёши слушает, как они радуются хором. Он просто проникается атмосферой, пока они узнают новое и вспоминают старое. Вставляет комментарии иногда.  
  
Длинные волосы, короткие, прилизанные, завитые. Обтягивающие, свободные костюмы, наряды из одного-единственного элемента. Каждый кадр – зеркало для памяти. Схваченный камерой момент, обозначающий, что когда-то, где-то, случилось то или другое. И на каждый из этих моментов в глубинах их памяти найдётся миллион других, смазанных, переменчивых воспоминаний. Цуёши уверен, что это верно и для Коичи.  
  
Его жалобы - «хватит уже», «так смущает» - стоят минут ожидания, пока на экранах крутится это смонтированное видео. Столько лет прошло, а он всё так же мило стесняется.  
  
За секунды до того, как Цуёши открывает рот, чтобы начать следующую песню, в его голову будто свежим, вольным ветром приносит некую мысль. Он успевает ухватить суть, прежде чем она исчезнет, и становится легче, хотя он всё ещё не понял, чего же не хватает.  
  
  
Какие-то моменты трудно заранее записать в сценарии, да и не нужно, на самом деле. Речь, которую произносит Цуёши в конце представления, как раз из них. Она начинается, как многие остальные, с полуоформленной идеи о том, как красноречиво высказать свои чувства, и по ходу становится мягче, последовательней и искренней. Он обводит взглядом массу людей (кто-то на первом ряду уже в слезах), и думает, что они благодарны, наверное, даже за паузы между словами.   
  
Чувство, будто они должны сейчас что-то сделать, снова усиливается. Он шагает туда, где стоит Коичи, берёт партнёра за руку, и дальше все движения кажутся единственно верными. Широкая, неровная полоса тепла от прижатого тела. Никто не видит, как колотится его сердце, отделённое от второго, что так же бьётся у Коичи в груди, одеждой, кожей, плотью.  
  
Их мимолётное, неполное объятие заявляет:  _Это мы, такие, какие есть._  И, ещё тише, незримо для глаз публики:  _Спасибо._  
  
  
Позднее, за сценой.  
\- Вот и всё, - вполголоса говорит Цуёши, хотя сантименты сейчас никому не нужны. – Ещё пара часов, и кончится наша годовщина. - Впрочем, в нём нет ни радости, ни грусти по этому поводу.  
  
Коичи иронично, но как-то успокаивающе хмыкает:  
\- Только дебюта, - он говорит, пока Цуёши увлекает его в короткий коридор, ведущий к гримёрным. Коичи привык видеть его спину впереди: Цуёши всегда не терпится ретироваться в тишину импровизированного личного пространства.  
  
Не в этот раз, впрочем.  
  
На первой по коридору двери - слегка помятая бумажка с надписью «Домото Цуёши-сама». Тот, кому полагается комнату занять, вместо этого отворачивается от двери и толкает соседа к стене напротив.  
\- Что… - Коичи спрашивает второй раз за день. Но если несколько минут назад касания Цуёши успокоили, то сейчас он напрягается. Из другого коридора доносится щёлканье чужих каблуков: они, может, и забились в угол, но всё ещё не в безопасности. Стена безжалостна к его спине под мокрой рубашкой, между лопатками угнездился почти ровный круг холода. Как и раньше, действия Цуёши заставляют проглотить уже готовые слова, и Коичи отталкивает руки партнёра прежде, чем они снова смогут к нему прикоснуться. И в то же время умирает от жажды узнать, где бы они тогда оказались. Где-то под угловато выступающим плечом, или там, где собрались складки рубашки.   
  
Если Цуёши обескуражен отказом, по нему этого не видно. Понизив ради спокойствия Коичи голос, он произносит:  
\- Нам стоит больше разговаривать.   
  
 _Давай разговаривать больше_ , он имеет в виду. За простотой этого утверждения скрывается дрожь надежды, сплетённой со страхом. Коичи чувствует, как откликается его тело, той же дрожью: начинаясь с мелких содроганий внизу позвоночника, она пробивается наверх, становясь жаром, который расплывается в груди, отчего всему остальному делается холодно.  
  
\- Мы до сих пор молчали, потому что не о чем говорить, так? – в его тоне напряжение и отчаяние, он бессознательно вжимается в стену, хотя Цуёши и так не пытается сократить вполне приличную дистанцию.   
– Двигатели… хочешь послушать о них? На канале Дискавери сейчас как раз программа про исследование космоса, космические челноки и тому подобное, я… - он безнадёжно пожимает плечами, они опускаются под весом его собственных рук, резко поднятых и упавших обратно.   
– Я, то есть, нам не нужны разговоры, - он заканчивает фразу в тот момент, когда Цуёши поворачивается, чтобы уйти. – Мне хорошо просто быть с тобой в одной комнате.  
  
Мягкая улыбка и отведённые глаза.  
\- Ты плохо это показываешь.  
  
Коичи трясёт головой:  
\- Плохо, - соглашается он, делая решительный, профессиональный шаг навстречу партнёру. Цуёши нетерпеливо теребит ту длинную прядь волос, что отвлекает на себя взгляд, начинаясь за одним из ушей и вьётся по шее, прилипшая к мокрой коже. Наконец, наконец-то он поднимает на Коичи взгляд, тёмный и пронизывающий насквозь:  
\- Знаешь, это в любом случае не то место и не то время.  
  
Снова – словно удар током, электричество прямо под кожей.   
\- Позже, Коичи-сан, - слышит он слова Цуёши. И хватается за воздух, в нескольких сантиметрах от спины партнёра.  
  
  
В комнате полно звуков: ставят на низкий деревянный стол и уносят с него столовые приборы и керамические чашки; шуршит ткань, когда люди ходят или перемещаются на татами. В этом ресторане обычно собираются компании побольше, но они в любом случае взяли бы самую маленькую комнату. Это тихая вечеринка, но всем здесь комфортно друг с другом. Компания разбивается на маленькие группы, в них поддерживают разговор; потом люди перемещаются, группы перемешиваются. Цуёши – часть этого бесконечного движения, он подходит то к тем, то к другим, добавляет к разговору пару весёлых историй, когда может их вспомнить, или просто слушает болтовню вокруг.  
  
С места не двигается только Коичи. Он отхлёбывает сакэ из маленькой чашки, одновременно ждёт и не ждёт, пока кто-нибудь приблизится и попытается втянуть его в беседу, чтобы потом хлопнуть по спине и снова отойти. На празднованиях он – своего рода семейная шутка, постоянная жертва подколок за то, что его устраивает неучастие. Он настолько любит устроиться на самом углу стола, что какой-нибудь из них всегда для этого оставляют свободным.   
  
\- Мох, - Цуёши возникает сзади него, с силой толкает в плечо. Коичи коротко ворчит в ответ, даже улыбается.   
\- Ахх, Коичи-сан, вы сидите тут так долго, что на вас уже мох вырос, прямо вот здесь, - он повторяет толчок в плечо; краем глаза замечает, что группка из троих человек с интересом смотрит, как идёт дело, но он не обращает на них внимания.   
  
Вздохнув одновременно устало, смиренно и удовлетворённо, Цуёши падает на незанятую подушку рядом с Коичи, аккуратно скрещивает ноги.   
\- Я не затем, чтобы тебя разговорить, - он наливает себе выпить. – Просто наслаждаюсь твоей компанией.  
  
Остаток ночи плавно переходит в утро. Звёздам приходится бороться с красноватым отсветом от надвигающихся туч. Цуёши машет менеджеру: тот неуверенно держится на ногах и с трудом забирается в фургон. Один из осветителей поддерживает его, пока Цуёши убеждается, что он не настолько много выпил и будет в порядке.   
  
\- И как ты теперь доберёшься домой? – слова Коичи звучат немного резко, подозрительно. Ответ Цуёши – повернуться к менеджеру партнёра и спросить, не подбросят ли его до дома.  
  
Большую часть дороги Цуёши дремлет и смутно помнит потом, как Коичи подталкивал его в плечо, чтобы тот перестал так заваливаться на среднее сиденье; и как страховочный ремень впивался в шею. Его будят очередным мягким толчком, когда машина тормозит у дома Коичи.   
\- Так вот где ты теперь живёшь, - говорит он, зевая посредине фразы.  
  
Коичи кривовато ухмыляется:  
\- Подумал, захочешь увидеть, как оно в реальности.  
  
Цуёши зевает снова и машет ему на прощание:  _спокойной ночи._  
  
  
5\. Пространства моментов  
  
 _В гримёрке тихо, только шумят кондиционеры. Цуёши листает журнал и слушает свой плеер в наушниках. В промежутке между только что кончившейся и ещё не начавшейся песнями слышится тихий вздох с другой стороны комнаты – там, лёжа на татами, дремлет Коичи. От перерыва ещё полчаса: последний гость на сегодня задерживается, неблагоприятные условия на дороге.  
  
Просыпаясь, Коичи обнаруживает Цуёши втиснувшимся в крохотное пространство между трюмо и его ногами; просыпается от того, что его правую лодыжку постепенно нагревает прижатое к ней бедро. (Ннррхчтотыделаешь, бормочет Коичи).   
  
\- Не знаешь о преимуществах телесного контакта? – отзывается Цуёши. _  
  
Возвращаясь мыслями к событиям дня, Коичи слегка беспокоится, понимая, что помнит не так уж и много. Помнит куски съёмок – что он съел на завтрак, остаётся тайной, но вот оно, самое ясное воспоминание проявляется из тумана: призрачное касание губ Цуёши - сначала они притрагиваются к уголку рта, а потом медленно, медленно затягивают его в мир волнения и резко подскочивших сердечных ритмов.   
  
Это определённо был момент близости.   
  
 _Из телесного контакта можно извлечь много преимуществ, думает Коичи. Он начинает говорить, что одно из них – укрепление доверия в отношениях, веры в то, что можно быть совсем близко и не получить травмы. Второе – тепло, которое всё ещё чувствует его лодыжка, и оно усиливается там, где Цуёши сейчас сжимает его руку.  
  
Ха, Коичи не уклоняется. Ему кажется, что это мир куда-то клонится, будто из его выдернули пробку: разумные вещи (предполагается, что он слишком стар, чтобы позволить им исчезнуть) радостно уплывают в слив.   
  
\- Что, - наполовину ухмылка, - что ты творишь?  
\- Целую тебя, - говорит Цуёши так, будто это в порядке вещей. Всё ещё ложь, но ненадолго.  
  
Им ещё нужно преодолеть расстояние, примерно четыре сантиметра смешавшихся вдохов и выдохов. Коичи подаётся вперёд, чтобы сделать это, и в первый раз они промахиваются, потому что оба быстро закрывают глаза. Недовольно надутые губы Цуёши касаются уголка рта Коичи. Странный поцелуй, с размытыми целями, жёсткий из-за чуть царапающей щетины, из-за всех противоречий. Коичи опускает руку прежде, чем успевает почувствовать, как она осторожно прикоснулась к щеке партнёра.  
  
Первое свидание, прорыв, они пробуют; тугой клубок электричества медленно раскручивается, пока его щупальца не становятся течениями в кровеносных сосудах, одним целым с белыми и красными кровяными тельцами._  
  
Повторить они не рискнули, но Цуёши гладит Коичи по локтю, и что-то намекает, что второй шанс, может быть, будет.  
  
 _\- Знаешь, я готов отдать слова за телесный контакт, но не навсегда. Навсегда – это слишком.  
  
Сдержанное предложение: они оба могли бы это сказать, но говорит сейчас Цуёши. Он смотрит так самоуверенно, чуть высокомерно. Его особое очарование. Коичи попадается на крючок, потому что всё это время мечтал попасться._


End file.
